


Anger Management for Vampires

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair takes out his anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management for Vampires

## Anger Management for Vampires

by James Rellan

Not mine (damn) no money made.

Another in the VampireJim series but not necessarily a sequel.

* * *

Blair stalked into the house just barely managing to hold on to his temper. He wanted to slam the door, his backpack, his smartass student Brad 'my daddy's money will buy anything' Ventriss. Blair tried not to snarl at the housekeeper but his blood was up and it needed somewhere to go. 

Jim appeared at the top of the stairs and Blair slowly walked up making sure he carefully touched each step. Jim didn't say anything but turned away from the direction of their bedroom and walked down a seldom used hallway. Blair followed, his body practically vibrating with his pent up fury. 

Jim stopped in front of a door and swiped the magkey. Blair could hear the security bolts unlocking. He doubted if a normal human could. 

The door quietly hissed open and Jim motioned Blair inside. The door shut and locked behind them. The room looked innocuous enough. In fact it was empty. 

Blair cocked his head confusion beginning to dissipate the anger. 

"Let it go," Jim said. 

Suddenly, Blair understood. In this room he could do as much damage as he liked. He could release his vampire strength and not feel any guilt later. 

"What happened?" Jim asked. 

"One of my students, a lowlife with money, has been harassing one of my better students. I found out today that he'd raped her using that date rape drug. He also tried to pass off someone else's work as his own. And he thinks his money can buy his way out of anything." Blair felt the anger return as strong as before. 

He slammed his fist against the wall. He didn't even dent it. 

"I wanted to tear his fucking head off." 

**SLAM**

"I came this close to disemboweling him on the Commons." 

**SLAM**

"Goddamn little bastard." 

**SLAM**

"Feel better?" 

"NO!" 

**SLAM**

"I. Still. Want. Him. Dead." 

Blair stopped hitting the wall and slumped down on the floor. "Jim?" 

"Yeah, Chief?" 

"I don't like being this angry." 

"I know, Chief." Jim reached down and smoothed the hair on the top of Blair's head. "But when you get to that point, come here. Better to dent the walls than kill a mortal." 

Blair looked up. "Have you ever-?" 

"Killed a mortal?" Jim looked at him sadly. "Yes, Blair. Far too many. Some deserved it, others...they were handy and I was hungry. 

"In the old days we killed at will. Our masters even encouraged it. But humanity spread across the planet and eventually it became too dangerous for us to continue that way. So the Rules were established. And our society evolved into a collection of killers with control. At our most basic that is what we are. It is in our nature to kill for food or pleasure. I've done both and reveled in it." 

Blair tugged Jim down beside him and snuggled into his lap. "Sometimes it scares me. Being so strong. Knowing that I can manipulate someone's will. Don't let me become a monster." 

Jim kissed the top of Blair's head. "You could never be a monster, Chief." 

"Promise me." 

"I promise." Jim stroked Blair's arm. "Still need to pound something?" 

"No. Not any more." 

Jim chuckled his chest bouncing against Blair. "Actually, I was hoping that you needed to pound me." 

"Oh that. Well, I suppose I could. If I had too." Blair tried to sound reluctant but the smirk gave him away. 

* * *

The door hissed open and Blair said, "Run." 

Jim grinned and ran with Blair hot on his heels. They moved so fast the naked eye couldn't follow. But if you were a vampire, you could see Jim tearing down the hallway through the bedroom and over the balcony. Blair followed and caught up with Jim at their favorite necking spot. 

"Mine," Blair said triumphantly. He ripped Jim's shirt completely off. 

"Yours," Jim agreed returning the favor. 

Their mouths came together hard tongues fighting and stroking against each other. The sound of ripping cloth drove them crazy. The pants went the way of the shirts. 

Blair shoved Jim's legs apart and sank his teeth into Jim's neck. He heard Jim howl then drove himself deep in Jim's ass. 

Jim braced with his feet pushing up to get more of Blair inside of him. He loved the feel of that hard dick ruthlessly ramming in his ass. The blood loss started to make him a little lightheaded but he didn't care. Blair could drain him as long as he kept fucking. 

"Yeees, Chief. Fuck. Oh, yeah. Fuck me. Harder. Harder. More." 

Jim felt Blair in his mind stroking his soul, Blair's hand stroking his cock, mouth sucking harder. He screamed and came but Blair didn't stop. Over and over, harder and faster Blair rode Jim until neither of them could stand the intensity. 

The now familiar blinding white pleasure tore through them amplified by their bond and short-circuited their nervous systems. 

* * *

"Jim?" 

"Hmm." 

"You okay?" 

"If I were any more okay, I would be dead." 

Blair gave a snort of laughter. "You are dead, Jim." 

"Undead if you please." 

Blair looked down at Jim. The rips on his neck from Blair's teeth were healing rapidly. "I took too much." 

"Nah, it's fine. Of course, I am a little hungry now." Jim eyed Blair's neck. 

"How about a bath then bed?" 

"Sounds like a plan." 

* * *

End Anger Management for Vampires by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
